Zbyt czarujący książę
Zbyt czarujący książę – szósty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena asystuje sąsiadującemu królestwu Cordoby w budowie nowego mostu pomiędzy ich dwoma królestwami, ale do pary zostaje jej przydzielony książę Alonso, próżny obibok, który przekonuje ją do wyboru na most miejsca domu sowólek, które podobno są chronione przez Yacalli. Streszczenie Elena i Gabe dopływają do królestwa Cordoby. Tam Elena ma dokonać swojego pierwszego wielkiego przedsięwzięcia: Budowy mostu pomiędzy Avalorem i Cordobą, który sprawi, że podróż między obiema królestwami będzie szybsza. Jednak Elena musi się zdecydować, gdzie zbudować most, i pokazuje Gabemu swoją długą listę pomysłów, tłumacząc, że przygotowywała się do rozmów. Król Juan Ramon wita Elenę i pochwala to, jak ona uratowała swoich poddanych od Shuriki. Elena tłumaczy królowi, że na jej miejscu każdy władca zrobiłby to samo dla swoich poddanych. Król Juan Ramon mówi Elenie, iż cieszy się, że ona będzie współpracować w projekcie budowy mostu z jego synem, księciem Alonsem, i ma nadzieję, że ona będzie dla księcia wzorem. W tej chwili pojawia się książę Alonso, który okazuje się być zbyt czarujący i bardzo rozpieszczony i zadufany w sobie. Alonso nawet flirtuje z Eleną, co wywołuje zazdrość u Gabego. Gabemu nawet nie podoba się to, że Alonso kazał mu nosić wszystkie walizki. Król Juan Ramon oprowadza Elenę po korytarzu pałacu, który jest pełen historycznych gobelinów. Alonso jednak nie obchodzą ani historia, ani gobeliny. Elena zauważa jeden gobelin z olbrzymem. Król Juan Ramon mówi Elenie, że to drewniany olbrzym o imieniu Yacalli, który według legendy odstraszał ludzi, którzy zabłądzili na jego terytorium. Elena zauważa obok gobelinu inny gobelin z małymi sowami. Król Juan Ramon mówi, że to są sowólki, które są spotykane tylko w Cordobie. Alonso proponuje Elenie wspólne zwiedzanie królestwa, ale jego ojciec każe mu wziąć się do pracy. Król Juan Ramon pokazuje Elenie model mostu i zostawia jej i synowi znalezienie dogodnego miejsca pod budowę mostu. Alonso jednak woli już wybrać się z Eleną na wycieczkę, ale ta tłumaczy, że muszą wybrać miejsce na most. Gdy Alonso mówi, że ktoś ze służby zrobi to za nich, Elena mówi mu, że to jest ich zadanie. Alonso w końcu się zgadza i pozwala Elenie wybierać. Elena pokazuje Alonso swoją listę i mówi, że pierwszą propozycją jest najkrótsza droga między królestwami, czyli łąka tuż nad brzegiem rzeki San Prado. Alonso mówi Elenie, że wybiorą się tam jego rydwanem, ale jak tylko do niego wsiedli, książę zamyka Gabemu drzwi od rydwanu, mówiąc, że rydwan jest dwuosobowy. Gabe protestuje, mówiąc, że jest osobistym strażnikiem koronowanej księżniczki i że musi być wszędzie tam, gdzie ona. Alonso oferuje Gabemu konia o imieniu Pedro, który okazuje się być bardzo starym, otyłym i powolnym koniem. Po dotarciu nad rzekę, Elena mówi Alonso, że wybrała to miejsce, ponieważ rzeka jest tu naprawdę wąska, a więc to byłaby oszczędność czasu i materiałów. Alonso zgadza się zbudować tu most. Elena zauważa przy rzece kopczyki, ale Alonso mówi jej, że tych kopczyków niedługo nie będzie, i mówi strażnikom, że tu budują most. Strażnicy mówią Elenie, że miejscowi rolnicy mówią, że jeśli tu ruszy budowa, zbudzi się Yacalli. Jednak Alonso uważa, że Yacalli nie istnieje. Gabe w końcu dociera na miejsce. Elena mówi Alonso, że powinni najpierw sprawdzić pozostałe miejsca, żeby nie obudzić Yacalli. Alonso jednak mówi Elenie, że to idealne miejsce, a Yacalli to tylko bajka, i rozkazuje kopać. Robotnicy zaczynają kopać i nic się nie dzieje. Alonso mówi Elenie, że już czas na wycieczkę, ale ona mówi, że trzeba najpierw skończyć pracę. Alonso tłumaczy Elenie, że mieli tylko wybrać miejsce na most, a nie patrzeć na budowę. Elena wyjaśnia Alonso, iż myślała, że powinni choć chwilę doglądać prac. Alonso mówi Elenie, że po prostu martwi się o nią i że bardzo ważna jest równowaga pomiędzy pracą a zabawą, po czym uważa, że Elena nie przepada za zabawą. Chcąc udowodnić Alonso, że umie się bawić, Elena opowiada mu żart, który w ogóle nie jest śmieszny. Alonso mówi Elenie, że chodziło mu o coś więcej, niż żarty, i pyta się jej, czy ona kiedykolwiek miała cały dzień tylko na przyjemności. Domyślając się, że Elena w ogóle nie ma całego dnia tylko na przyjemności, Alonso mówi jej, że tylko dorośli mogą być poważni, ale młodzi, tak jak oni sami, powinni się bawić, po czym piosenką namawia ją, by zrobili sobie przerwę. Elena w końcu zgadza się na krótką przerwę i Alonso zabiera ją na piknik przy Kaskadowej Symfonii. Gdy robotnicy zaczynają rozkopywać kopczyki, nagle z ziemi wychodzi Yacalli. Yacalli prosi robotników, żeby opuścili tę strefę, bo inaczej zniszczy ich narzędzia. Gdy robotnicy odmawiają i dalej kopią, Yacalli niszczy plac budowy. Gabe przychodzi w środku pikniku i mówi Elenie, że trzeba wracać na plac budowy. Pojawia się strażnik, który ostrzega, że robotnicy zbudzili Yacalli, który zniszczył plac budowy. Elena zdaje sobie sprawę, że trzeba było zmienić miejsce, i zamierza już wrócić, jednocześnie mając pretensje do Alonso. Ulegając naciskom Eleny, Alonso wraca z nią na plac budowy i jest zaskoczony na widok Yacalli. Yacalli prosi Elenę, Alonso i pozostałych, by opuścili jego teren. Elena zgadza się odjechać, ale Alonso nie ma zamiaru tego robić i staje na kopczyku, po czym przypadkiem go niszczy. Yacalli mówi Alonso, że skoro on zniszczył kopczyk, to zniszczy jego pałac. Elena przeprasza Yacalli za wyrządzone szkody i zniszczenie jego domu. Yacalli mówi Elenie, że to wcale nie jest jego dom, i potem idzie w stronę pałacu. Strażnicy próbują zatrzymać Yacalli, ale olbrzym niszczy im broń, po czym odchodzi. Gdy strażnicy pytają się Alonso, co robić, ten mówi, że nie wie, i pyta się Eleny, co robić. Elena mówi Alonso, że trzeba ostrzec jego ojca, i, mając już dosyć zachowania księcia, odjeżdża jego rydwanem z Gabem. Elena i Gabe doganiają Yacalli. Yacalli prosi sowólki, by przyśpieszyły jego podróż, i one unoszą olbrzyma, po czym razem wyprzedzają Elenę i Gabego. Elena i Gabe są zaskoczeni, że sowólki pomagają Yacalli, i przyśpieszają, by dotrzeć do pałacu przed olbrzymem. Po dotarciu do pałacu, Elena i Gabe ostrzegają króla Juana Ramona, który jest zaskoczony, że Yacalli istnieje. Po przyjeździe na Pedro, Alonso mówi ojcu, że robotnicy zbudzili Yacalli. Jednak Elena mówi królowi, że to jego syn zdenerwował Yacalli i że do niczego by nie doszło, gdyby przeprosili i sobie poszli. Król Juan Ramon pyta się syna, czy to prawda. Alonso mówi, że to wina Eleny, bo to ona wybrała tamto miejsce na most. Elena wyznaje królowi, że tak naprawdę to ona i Alonso są winni i że to ona wybrała tamto miejsce, ale chciała je zmienić, jak usłyszała o Yacalli. Znając dobrze swojego syna, król Juan Ramon wierzy Elenie. Strażnicy próbują bronić pałacu przed Yacalli, który z łatwością ich pokonuje. Uciekając do kryjówki, Elena ponownie patrzy na dwa będące obok siebie gobeliny i zauważa, że na gobelinie Yacalli wyciąga w stronę ludzi swoje lewe ramię tak, jakby ich wypraszał, a drugie ramię idzie poza krawędź gobelinu i dalsza jego część jest na drugim gobelinie, na którym sowólki są na ramieniu Yacalli. Elena łączy gobeliny i zauważa, że Yacalli stoi pomiędzy sowólkami a ludźmi, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że olbrzym chroni sowólki i zdenerwował się, bo kopczyki, które zostały przez budowę zniszczone, to domy sowólek. Elena wpada więc na pomysł, jak ocalić pałac, i o pomoc prosi Gabego, który mówi księżniczce, że ona zawsze może na niego liczyć. Alonso mówi Elenie, że to, co ona robi, jest ryzykowne i że tak nie postępują księżniczki. Elena tłumaczy Alonso, że właśnie tak postępują księżniczki, czyli służą swoim poddanym, i on powinien o tym wiedzieć jako książę, który obejmie tron. Elena i Gabe zbliżają się do Yacalli z wózkiem i czymś zakrytym, po czym wyciągają płachtę, pod którą jest kopczyk. Sowólki natychmiast wlatują do kopczyka. Elena przeprasza Yacalli za zniszczenie kopczyków i tłumaczy mu, że zbudowali nowe kopczyki, które mogą zastąpić tamte zniszczone. Mówi olbrzymowi, że on jest wzorem do naśladowania dla ich wszystkich. Yacalli wybacza Elenie. Król Juan Ramon obiecuje Yacalli, że taka sytuacja nigdy się nie powtórzy. Potem król Juan Ramon ogłasza, że sowólkowa łąka jest oficjalnie domem sowólek. Yacalli dziękuje Elenie i wraca do miejsca spoczynku. Alonso postanawia już wybrać się z Eleną na zwiedzanie Cordoby. Elena tłumaczy Alonso, że muszą wybrać nowe miejsce na most. Król Juan Ramon postanawia wybrać z Eleną miejsce na most i wyznacza swojemu synowi inne zadanie: Pomoc w budowie mostu. Elena mówi królowi, że już nie może się doczekać spotkania przy nowo wybudowanym moście. Król Juan Ramon mówi Elenie, iż ma nadzieję, że jego syn wreszcie zrozumiał, co to znaczy być księciem. Po pożegnaniu się z królem, Elena postanawia jeszcze przed wyjazdem zwiedzić Cordobę wspólnie z Gabem, gdyż są młodzi i muszą się czasem bawić. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena poznaje księcia Alonso w ramach współpracy przy budowie mostu pomiędzy Avalorem i Cordobą. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Gabe Nunez * Książę Alonso * Król Juan Ramon * Yacalli * Sowólki Pozostali bohaterowie * Pedro * Kapitan Rivas * Służący króla Juana Ramona * Higgins (tło) * Shuriki (wspomniana) * Luisa Flores (wspomniana) * Królewscy strażnicy z Cordoby * Robotnicy * Cywile Piosenka * I spędzimy tak czas – Książę Alonso i Elena Kontynuacja * Elena pokonała Shuriki w filmie ''Elena i sekret Avaloru''. Ciekawostki * Książę Alonso czyta tytuł odcinka. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się książę Alonso, jak i również jego ojciec, król Juan Ramon. * Tytuł odcinka jest aluzją do nazwiska Czarujący Książę. * To pierwszy odcinek, którego akcja nie ma miejsca w Avalorze. * To pierwszy odcinek z najmniejszą liczbą głównych bohaterów. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena and the Secret of Avalor (pol. dosł. Elena i sekret Avaloru), który wszedł do sprzedaży 7 lutego 2017 roku. * Morał: Jest czas i miejsce na wszystko. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1